Bad Day!
by ZigZagKlaine
Summary: Blaine gets pranked by the dynamic duo, Wes and David! 'Cause everyday ought to be a bad day for you!


Bad Day

A/N: Hello guys, I'm Keiry Penelope, your author for the day! SO yep, this is my attempt on being funny.. It really didn't work out as I planned but enjoy it anyways! The songs I used on this fic are, Hollaback girl by Gwen Stefani and Bad Day by Darwin Deez. Check out the songs, review hate or love, and of course, happy readings.

Disclaimer: I own a copy of 'The princess bride' by William Goldman, I don't own glee nor none of these songs.

Blaine was never the one to throw a fuss about things. If there was some sort of problem, he handled it. If someone was bothering him, he politely told them to hop off. He was always, in control. He was easy, breezy, beautiful... _Cover girl._ But he has had it. It was now the 2nd day in a row that he has been getting pranked by Wes and David. See Wes, and David felt like Blaine needed to loosen up a bit, chillax. He was always so dapper, and he was so damn _polite. _He was like a walking robot! So Wes, and David, like the good friends they are, decided to play with a couple of his screws, and take out Blaine's batteries. Every moment possible for 2 days already, the dynamic duo would do something to get Blaine to explode, but nothing worked. They tapped 'kick me notes' and 'insert here' notes with an arrow facing to his ass on his back. They switched his homework assignments with doodles and fake declarations of love to Kurt. For 2 days Wes and David have been doing exactly that but since Blaine was still as much a robot as Arnold Schwarzenegger, they made the pranks even more embarrassing. It was now Wednesday, when David took Blaine's phone from him in French class and changed his ringtone to Hollaback girl. Not only did he switched Blaine's ringtone, but no, he set Blaine's phone on high and called him right in the middle of when Mr. Bertrand was giving his lesson.

_Oooh, this my Shit, this my Shit._

_Oooh, this is my Shit, this my Shit._

_Oooh, this is my Shit, this my Shit._

_Oooh, this is my Shit, this my Shit._

Everyone turned around so fast, they probably got whiplashes. It took Blaine a couple of seconds to realize that the music was coming from his phone. The room erupted in laughter. Even Mr. Bertrand was laughing. Blaine was flushed with embarrassment. He tried to turn off his phone but the person kept on calling and calling.

_Let me hear you say, this shit is bananas  
>B-A-N-A-N-A-S<em>

Now, Blaine was struggling with his phone because the screen was frozen that person kept on calling! A couple of things were going through Blaine's mind while Gwen Stefani bolted out how to spell Bananas: Who the Hell could be calling Blaine in the middle of class? And most importantly, when the hell did he change his ringtone! He remembered it being a crappy recording of the video he found on YouTube of Kurt singing the opening lines to give up the funk. Not like that was even less embarrassing, but Kurt just sounded so sexy, and his voice was so deep and-

"Blaine, not like that was a good laugh, but can you please shut your phone?"

"Sorry, Mr. Bertrand."

Blaine's Blackberry was still frozen so he just took out the battery and shoved his phone in his messenger bag. No wonder they call them Crackberry's. "Stupid phone." Blaine muttered to himself. After class Blaine put his battery back on his phone and when he turned it on he got a new text message.

_I didn't know you were such a Gwen Stefani fan, Blaine. ;) – David_

Of course it was David. Blaine sent a quick text back to David telling him to watch his back, and hurried along to class.

Now that was the last straw for Blaine. That afternoon in warbler practice Blaine exploded. He walked up to the council, grabbed Wes' gavel and flung it across the room. He then proceeded to take all the sheet music and throw it all over the place. Blaine Anderson was at rage, and there were a whole lot of boys with phones video tapping for evidence to prove it.

"Um, Blaine are you okay? You seem a little bit_ off _today?" "Am I OKAY? Are you seriously fucking asking am I okay? Really? REALLY? You know what don't answer that. I have a song to sing." Everyone was staring at Blaine with wide eyes. He never cursed. Blaine took off his tie tossed it at Kurt and turned to Wes and David. "This one is for you guys" 

_I hope that the last the page of your 800-page novel is missing  
>And I hope that it rains if you leave the window down on your red Mustang<em>

More sheet music was thrown and Blaine was now standing on top of the piano, jumping around and pointing at Wes and David like a little kid.

_'Cause everyday ought to be a bad day for you_

_'Cause everyday ought to be a bad day for you_

Blaine seemed to be enjoying himself, he ran to the dynamic duo pulled them of their seats and started spinning around them.

_And if you drop your keys I hope there's a sewer somewhere very nearby  
>I hope that your team lost I hope your new girl takes off with a new guy<em> 

'_Cause everyday ought to be a bad day for you  
>'Cause everyday ought to be a bad day for you<em>

Now the rest of the Warblers joined and started wilding off like Blaine. On one side Blaine and Kurt were spinning around in a circle laughing uncontrollably. Jeff and nick were jumping all over the place chasing each other around. Wes and David were doing back flips and dancing like crazies. All of the Warblers were just having so much fun!

_And I would like to be your girlfriend so I could dump you  
>And I would like to be your garbage man so I would never have to pick up your trash again<em>

_Maybe you should wonder why your apartment is always so empty  
>Well I hope you get locked out of that apartment and have to call Jenny<em>

_OHHHH!_

_'Cause everyday ought to be a bad day for you_

_'Cause everyday ought to be a bad day for you_

_'Cause everyday ought to be a bad day for you_

_'Cause everyday ought to be a bad day for you_

The warblers were clapping and laughing like seals, by the last lines of the song. After everyone settled down Blaine went up to Wes and David and bear hugged them. He let them both go and sang the last part of the song.

_I'm sorry if it ever is_

_I'm sorry if it ever is_

Wes and David just smiled, because finally Blaine has loosened up.

"Hey you were singing about us having a bad day, but we ended up having a kick ass one"

"Yea, Wes and David, just don't _fuck_ with me"

End note: Hey again! Well I hope you enjoyed it, and if not review anyways telling me how crappy it was! Ooh, Big props to Darwin Deez for writing that song! He's awesome, and the song actually proves to make people feel better :D


End file.
